Practice Makes Perfect  One Shot
by Factoflife02
Summary: Spencer's never been kissed and who better to help her practice than her best friend Ashley? Smut warning.


I very stealthily snuck out of the bed that my best friend, Ashley Davies, was sleeping in and padded across my bedroom to the computer. I had been waiting for Ashley to fall asleep for hours and she was finally passed out on my Queen sized bed. I pulled up the internet browser and typed what I was searching for in the box. I perused through the myriad of titles in the search results before picking one that looked legit and leaning forward to read it. I felt a blush cover my cheeks as I read the instructions thoroughly. I was so intent on reading that I didn't hear the squeak of the mattress springs as Ashley got off the bed and walked up behind me and I definitely didn't notice her presence as she read over my shoulder well, that is until she started to laugh.

"Spencer, why are you looking up instructions on how to kiss?" She asked through her laughter as I buried my very red face in my hands. I was eighteen and had never been kissed. So what? I was waiting for the right person. She kept on laughing until she realized how embarrassed I was. "Oh come on Spencer, it's not a big deal! Why are you looking this up anyways?" She asked, still trying not to laugh as she brought her hand down to rest on my shoulder.

"My second date with Aiden is tomorrow and he's going to try to kiss me, I can tell, and I don't want to suck." I hated lying to her; but she couldn't know that I was hoping for the chance to kiss _her._ Ashley was gay but she had never tried anything on me and I figured that I would have to make the first move. Ashley surveyed me for a second before something occurred to her and she grinned.

"I'll teach you!"

"What?" I squeaked, even as the implication of her words shot straight down.

"It's better than reading about it! Come on! It's just practice, right?" She asked, making me blush as she stood up; not taking no for an answer. "Come here." I stood up shakily and let her lead me back over to the bed. She didn't get back on the bed; instead she just put her hands on my waist gently and let me lean against the soft mattress. I caught my breath as she leaned in; my mind still not quite up to speed with what was happening. She got about an inch away from my lips and stopped, staring into my eyes deeply. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah," I breathed out, blinking as I realized that Ashley Davies, the girl I had been in love with since the first time I saw her, was about to kiss me.

"Relax." She whispered, leaning in and kissing my cheek gently before moving over and kissing just the corner of my mouth. "If you feel uncomfortable just stop me at any time. We're going to start with just a peck." I nodded, feeling a surge of ease pass over me. She was so loving and careful with me that it made my heart surge. Then her lips were on mine and my mind shut down completely. Oh my God. What was that? My stomach erupted. My mind melted. I felt like I was going to combust. Her lips were gone just as quickly and my eyes fluttered open again. "Okay?" I just nodded. There was no way that she had kissed me for more than a few seconds but oh my God, I'd never felt anything like it.

"Again?" I asked, hesitantly. She nodded and leaned in, kissing me again. Her lips stayed for a second longer than the last time and those same feelings of complete and utter… joy took over my body but just as I went to kiss her back she pulled away.

"Okay, this time kiss me back." She whispered, her grip on my hips tightening as she leaned in once more. I had to withhold my grin as I felt her soft lips brushing mine. I did what felt right and just applied pressure back. I felt her grin as our lips moved softly against each other's. I brought my hands up to cup her face, my lips parting slightly as the intensity of the kiss picked up, and was disappointed when she pulled away. "You're better than you think," Ashley breathed out, making me smile slightly. "I think that that's good for tonight. If he tries to go further then just pull away." I felt a wave of disappointment wash over me; I wanted to kiss her again. My mind was racing, trying to find a way.

"Can we uh, practice a bit more? Just until I get the hang of it?" I asked with as much innocence as I could muster. I saw the corners of her mouth turn up as she nodded.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to leave you unsure."

"Exactly," I answered, satisfied that she was buying it. I brought my hands up again to rest on her neck, my thumbs on her cheeks as she kissed me again. It was all soft and gentle and there was no rush. I kissed her back eagerly, her hands clenching at my waist as we continued to just kiss each other. The kisses were longer, slower, and oh so wonderful. My stomach was doing cartwheels and my pulse had picked up to an alarming rate but I really didn't care because Ashley was kissing me. We spent the rest of that night kissing, and it never went much past chaste. We played it off as "practice" and woke up with smiles, though neither one of us brought it up.

The next night Aiden did kiss me and it was nowhere near as amazing as Ashley's kiss; but I needed to keep him as a reason to kiss Ashley so I made it seem like it was great. He thought he was my first kiss. I very nearly burst into laughter when he said that I was a great kisser; tempted to tell him to thank Ashley. I was so incredibly glad that it was summer because I could spend the next day at Ashley's house without my parents nagging me about it being a school night.

"So did he kiss you?" Ashley asked after I'd been at her house for about an hour. I was lying on her bed and she was sitting at her computer desk, checking her email. She was dressed down in sweat pants and a beater and she was wearing her black, thick rimmed glasses instead of her contacts but I thought that she looked gorgeous.

"Yeah, he seemed to like it."

"Of course he did; you're a fantastic kisser." She said this nonchalantly, not even turning to look at me.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah?" She answered, distractedly.

"What happens when he tries to go further?" This got her attention because she twirled her computer chair around to look at me.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to Spence."

"No, I know but I don't know how to…"

"Oh! That's just as easy." She said, smiling again.

"Will you uhm, will you show me?" I asked, a blush covering my face. I felt like I would die if she didn't kiss me soon.

"Are you sure?" She asked, already standing up to walk towards me. I nodded and she mirrored this gesture before climbing onto the bed with me. "Sit up, like on your knees." I did as she said and she came to kneel in front of me as well so that our positions matched each other. There wasn't much distance between our bodies but Ashley closed the gap between us by pulling me closer. "Okay, I'm serious Spencer if you become uncomfortable I want you to push me away, okay?" _As if._ I thought, my body already responding to her.

"I will." She nodded and brought her hands up to cup my face before pulling me into a kiss. I immediately kissed her back, letting my hands rest on her waist. This kiss was a little bit more demanding than our others but I wasn't complaining. Her lips were moving against mine faster, quicker, and oh so deliciously. I felt as if my knees weren't going to support me for long. After a few minutes of just kissing, pulling away only to breathe, I felt her tongue running along my bottom lip gently. I think I almost died from my heart beating much too fast but I did as my body called for and opened my mouth just a bit, letting her tongue into my mouth. Ashley groaned slightly and I felt as if a shockwave of pleasure had bombarded my body when her tongue started to explore my mouth. I kissed her back, sucking on her tongue slightly and making her moan again. I found that I loved the sounds she made. Every one of them was just adding to my arousal.

"Okay," She said, pulling away to breathe. "Wow." I chuckled as she caught her breath before leaning towards me again. "I want you to do that to me now." I nodded in understanding. "Don't think about it, just do what you think feels right." Her lips were on mine again before I could respond. We just kissed for about a minute before I finally got my nerve up and ran my tongue shakily along her bottom lip. She instantly allowed me access and I shut my brain off as I let my tongue explore. She sighed but it sounded pleased instead of frustrated so I figured that I was doing something right. My hands took a life of their own and trailed up her sides, rubbing over her rib cage gently and making her shudder into my lips.

Her tongue came to life to duel with mine and I felt my clit jump to attention as she suddenly pushed me backwards and onto my back before covering my body with hers. She pulled away to breathe and I dove in, kissing at her jaw and moving down to kiss her neck and she moaned again, moving her neck to a better angle so that more of her skin was exposed to my wandering mouth.

"Jesus you're good at this," She said breathily as I licked over her pulse point. I reached up and pulled her glasses off of her face before setting them on the bedside table next to us; making her smile in appreciation. She moved so that she could kiss me again but I wasn't complaining because at this point she could've done whatever she wanted and I would've happily gone along with it. I let her lips play over mine as we laid there, hands lightly exploring. I was memorizing the sounds she made, repeating actions to see if I could get the same reactions twice and she never failed to deliver. We pretty much did nothing but make out until Kyla came back to the apartment two hours later. My lips were bruised but I wouldn't have had it any other way. I smiled all the way home.

Making out with Aiden was disgusting. He wasn't gentle and he basically tried to shove his tongue down my throat. His hands on my body made me want to vomit and the whole time I was just thinking about how I wished that it was Ashley kissing me. I waved goodbye to a happy Aiden as I walked into my house, surprised when I found Ashley sitting on my couch.

"Hey! Your dad said I could wait for you to get back." She said, standing up with that nose-crinkling smile that made me want to melt.

"Have you been waiting long?" I asked, as she engulfed me in a hug. My night just got about ten thousand times better.

"No, only a few minutes. I had Kyla drop me off. I was kind of hoping that I could spend the night?" I nodded eagerly, a huge smile coming over my face. Every since these kissing lessons had started pretty much every time that Ashley and I were alone we ended up making out. It was a great system, really. I got my best friend, and her amazing kissing skills. This had been going on for nearly two weeks but neither of us really talked about it; just referred to it as practice. The sessions had been getting increasingly heated and I was more than excited to pick up where we left off.

"Yeah, did you bring anything to sleep in?" She looked sheepish as she shook her head 'no'. "You can just borrow some of mine." I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up the stairs. She followed eagerly and I could pretty much tell what was on her mind as we crossed the threshold of my bedroom. I shut and locked the door as she crossed the room to go through my dresser. She pulled out a pair of boxers and a white beater before starting to strip. I leaned against the door and watched, entranced. Ashley was a fucking goddess. I bit my lip as she pulled her jeans down to reveal her lacy black underwear for just a second before she pulled the boxers up her legs. Next her shirt came up and off, revealing her matching bra before it too was covered by the tight beater.

Once she was dressed she ignored the fact that I was staring at her and crawled onto my bed, laying down but leaning up on her elbows so that she could see me. I took this to mean that it was my turn and I got off of the door and made my way to the dresser; picking out the same outfit that she had. We had been doing this to each other for the last week or so; finding any excuse to change in front of the other so that we could tease; but mostly so that we could see each other in as little as possible without making a big deal out of it.

I joined her on the bed and we talked a little bit about our days; leaving out my date. There was now an unspoken rule that we didn't talk about Aiden. It ruined the mood and who really cared about him anyway? I was usually the one who initiated the "practice" but I was determined tonight to make sure that she caved first. I could tell that she wanted it just as badly as I did so I waited, teasing her as much as possible. I saw her bite her bottom lip as my beater rose up a bit to reveal just two inches of my flat stomach and I knew that I had won.

"Hey, how are you doing with the whole kissing thing lately?" She asked, not meeting my eye. I grinned triumphantly but tried to hide it as I scooted just a bit closer to her.

"I don't really know; I just feel like making out is getting to the point where it isn't enough, you know? Maybe touching should be involved or something." Ashley swallowed and nodded.

"I can help with that, you know?" She said, finally looking up to meet my eyes with a small smile.

"Really?" She nodded eagerly and moved closer to me. Her lips were on mine in an instant and I greedily accepted her kiss, moving so that she was basically on top of me. Her hand came out to rest on my stomach and I moved my hands to rest on her shoulders. After a few minutes her hand started inching its way up and after a moment's hesitation her hand was covering my breast. I made a small grunt and arched my chest up into her hand. She chuckled lightly as she started to lightly squeeze my breasts, making me moan completely. "God that feels amazing." I whispered, when she pulled away and started laying kisses on my neck. Suddenly she was completely away from me and my eyes opened to find her sitting at the end of the bed; staring at me with desperation. "Ash? What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up and pushing my arousal away as I crawled towards her.

"I can't do it Spencer. I just can't."

"What can't you do?" I asked, completely confused as she buried her head in her hands. I could tell that she was crying at this point and I felt my heart start to break.

"I can't teach you how to do all this just have you run and use it on _him. _It's killing me." I suddenly realized what was going on and I made a quick decision. I leaned forward to press a kiss on her temple.

"Don't you realize that it's been you all along? I don't want _Aiden! _I've been using him as an excuse to kiss you!" She looked up at me, hope shining in her eyes.

"Are you serious?" I nodded, bringing my hand up to push her bangs out of her eyes.

"I've been living just for these moments with you. I couldn't stand the way he touched me but I thought that if I broke up with him that you'd stop giving me lessons or whatever so I just kept it up." She laughed lightly, and grabbed my face, pulling me into a kiss. There was so much love and passion in it that I could've cried.

"I love you." She said, pulling away. "You don't have to say it back because we aren't even really together but –"

"I love you too!" I cried, cutting her off as I leaned up to kiss her again. I could feel her smile against my lips as I pulled back and pulled her down on top of me again. Her hands took up their positions on my breasts again; with renewed vigor. I moaned deeply into her mouth, pushing my hands into her hair as her hands trailed back down my stomach and stopped at the hem of the beater. We pulled away only long enough to get the cloth off of me and to pull hers off as well before our lips were back at each other. I could've exploded right there when I felt her skin on mine, rubbing deliciously up against each other.

I reached up for the snap on her bra and undid it after a minute of fumbling. She pulled it off and threw it across the room, moaning deeply when my hands covered her breasts, palming her already hard nipples. She pulled away from me though, sitting up enough so that her hands could trail down my stomach and stop at the edge of the boxers, giving me a questioning look. I nodded my head slightly and she inched the boxers down my thighs, biting her lip when my blue boy shorts came into view.

"You are so beautiful," She breathed out, letting her warm hand come to rest on my stomach as she stared down at me. "Can I?" She asked; motioning towards the only thing that covered me from her. I nodded, blushing as she removed the underwear to reveal myself completely to her.

"Can I see you?" I asked, after she surveyed me for a few seconds. She looked up to meet my eyes and smiled slightly before reaching down and drawing the boxers and her underwear off in one motion. I groaned slightly at the sight of her naked body. I'd seen her in bits and pieces but never like this; completely at my disposal. Before I could really react she leaned down and kissed me again. I would never, ever get tired of kissing her.

I felt my eyes nearly cross when her fingers trailed down my stomach and came to rest in the small patch of curls just above my center. I bucked my hips just a bit; telling her that it was okay but cried out when just one finger trailed down through my already wet folds, bumping over my clit on the way down. I was so wet, I could feel it and her hand on me wasn't doing anything but making it worse. I heard her mutter some obscenity but I was too focused on her finger as it trailed back up and began to circle my clit expertly. Ash didn't seem to mind that I was just lying prone beneath her. I don't know if I would've been able to move in the event of a fire or anything; she had rendered my completely useless with just one finger. I could feel a little ball of fire begin to build in my lower stomach; waiting to be released and building up every time that Ashley's finger would brush over my hard and aching clit. I didn't know what to do with it as I started to squirm but Ashley must've seen my dilemma because she smiled and leaned towards me.

"Just let go; come for me Spencer." I groaned but felt a small orgasm take over me; completely embarrassed. That had been way too quick. She apparently didn't mind though because I felt her finger move down and probe at my opening. I bucked up, my embarrassment forgotten in light of this new pleasure that she was offering me. She chuckled but pushed in slightly and it felt so much better than I could've ever imagined; better than my fingers could've ever felt. She just pumped slowly for a little while, staring down into my half-closed eyes. "You're so tight," She purred, picking up her pace just a bit before adding another finger to the mix. I moaned and bucked up into her hand; silently asking for more.

She complied instantly; moving her fingers faster and harder into me. I met her thrust for thrust; eagerly. I'd never felt anything like this before and was nearly delirious from the pleasure. That ball of fire was back with a vengeance and it was growing rapidly. I tried to hold it off this time, but when her thumb appeared and started to strum over my clit I couldn't have stopped it if I wanted to it. My walls clenched almost painfully around her fingers as I came, crying out her name. She kept up her gentle pumping, drawing it out as much as she could. She finally stopped but didn't pull out of me as she kissed me once again, sweetly this time. Once I was almost fully recovered I smiled up at her but nearly screamed when she curled her fingers and hit some spot within me that I'd never known existed.

"Fuck!" I yelled, bucking up violently as another orgasm ripped through me; the after effects of the last still there and making this one even more intense. I shut my eyes and let myself fall back into the pillows; completely spent. I felt her lay down, pressing into my side and nuzzling into my neck. "Ash, I want to –" I started, trying to move to return the favor but she grabbed my arms and pushed me back down.

"Don't worry Spen; we have plenty of time to practice." I moaned at these words and I heard her chuckle as we both drifted off.


End file.
